Gundam 0084: Shattered Future
by AnimeFan5
Summary: Hard to summarize, but a new conflict has risen after the war in U.C.0083, and every decision Joshua Wickert has to make could decide if there is a future....
1. A Dark Reunion

Gundam 0084: Shattered Future  
  
Chapter 1: A Dark Reunion  
  
Mobile Suits were exploding all around me. I lifted my Beam Rifle and fired out a few shots into the fog, but I hit nothing each time. Suddenly, I was hit from behind by a Dom Tropen's bazooka. Both of my thrusters had been hit and no longer worked.  
"Crap!!!" I yelled as I turned around and blasted a hole through the Dom Tropen with my Beam Rifle. Once again I was hit, but this time the blast blew off my left arm. I picked up my Beam Rifle that had been in my left hand, and shot a hole through the Dom Tropen's head. Finally, a Zaku II sliced my head off, and the simulation ended.  
"Nice job, Josh," my old friend Allen said as I climbed out of the simulator. Allen was the leader of the 11th MS Team for the Federation, and I was going to be added to his team.  
"Well, I'm gonna have to be better if our team is gonna do any good against further Zeon uprising," I replied. "Is my first Mobile Suit ready for me to see?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it just arrived today. Let's go see it".  
We walked over to the elevator and took it to the hangar. We stepped out into the massive underground hangar of the base we served at. I looked up at the massive shape of my new GM Custom, being serviced.  
"A thing of beauty," I commented. "How can the Zeon think that they will evntually beat us?"  
"They are just a group of frickin' retards," Allen answered.  
At that moment, a call came over the loud speaker for the 11th MS Team, which did include me, so Allen and I took the elevator to sub-basement level 2, and walked into the Briefing Room. General Davis was standing at the head of the table, and invited me and Allen to sit down with our two other teammates, Joe and Rob.  
"Welcome, 11th MS Team. You are one of our most elite MS teams. There is a new mission for you to undertake," He said after we sat down.  
He continued, "We have discovered what we believe to be a Zeon hiding spot. We want you to do some recon, and eliminate any Mobile Suits you find."  
As we were leaving the room, the General asked me, "Has your GM Custom arrived yet?"  
"Yes, I was just in the hangar looking at it."  
"Well, do good in the mission. I see much potential in you," He whispered  
I nodded, then went and got changed into my pilot suit. When I made it to the hangar, my teammates were already in their suits and waiting for me. I floated up to my suit and got in. We were going on a real live mission....  
  
+X+X+X+X+X+X+  
  
"I don't see anything yet," I said over my comm-link.  
"Keep looking," Allen replied. "We just got here, so chill out."  
We kept looking. An hour after we started, we were standing there, about to send our data back to the base when Rob's Mobile Suit was hit by machine gun fire. He was caught off guard, and was knocked over, with a damaged leg. Suddenly, six Zaku II's appeared out of the forest nearby.  
"Ambush!" Joe yelled while firing wildly. He actually destroyed a Zaku while firing wildly. Just as he shot another Zaku, that Zaku shot him and damaged both of his arms. Allen pulled out his Beam Saber and cut down the four remaining Zaku IIs gracefully. Suddenly, a bleep showed up on my radar behind me. I turned around, fearing what was coming. A Gelgoog Marine ran up and slashed at me, but I barely dodged the hit.  
"Hey, long time no see, Josh," the pilot sneered.  
"Carlos," Allen said, recognizing the voice. Carlos was an old friend of mine and Allen's. That is, until he disappeared.  
"Well, the rumors of you joining the Zeon were right," I commented.  
"Hey Josh, remember years ago, when we dreamt of being the best Mobile Suit pilots? Well, I guess I'm the only one living that dream, since no good pilots come from the Federation," He said, laughing.  
Suddenly, Allen's GM Custom came running at us, about to cut the Gelgoog Marine in half with his Beam Saber, but what happened next sent me over the edge. Carlos pulled out his 90MM Machine Gun, and blasted Allen's GM Custom until it collapsed with no power supplied to the suit and the suit's arms and legs badly damaged.   
"NO!!!" I yelled as I charged at the Gelgoog Marine, with my GM Rifle blazing. I hit him for a decent amount of damage, before he badly damaged my suit. As my suit collapsed to the ground, I found out that Allen was still alive, just badly injured, because he sent me a transmission. That's when I blacked out....  



	2. A New Mission

Chapter 2: A New Mission   
  
I woke up in a hospital bed, with a bandage around my head. There was a nurse nearby.   
"Umm, nurse, Do you know what happened to my teammate, Allen? He should have been brough in the same time I was," I said.   
"Bad news, he passed away in surgery. The doctors were trying to fix his broken legs and ribs, but he suddenly died from blood loss in the battle," she answered, with a tear in her eye.   
I sat there for the two weeks I was in the hospital, thinking of what Allen had done. He tried to take down Carlos so that I didn't get hurt or killed, but he was the one who was hurt. Meanwhile, my thoughts turned back to what had happened at the base while I was gone....   
  
+X+X+X+X+X+X+   
  
When I was fully recovered, I returned to the base. It looked just as it did when I left for the mission. General Davis greeted me in the Hangar.   
"Welcome back, Josh. I hope you are well rested and ready for news," he said as he paced back and forth. "Your teammates, Rob and Joe, seem to agree that you should be the new team leader."   
"Excuse me?" I asked in shock. "But, I'm just a rookie pilot."   
"Well, you don't have to pilot it, but make a decision by tommorrow, because I have a new mission for your team. Dismissed!"   
I starred up at my GM Custom, fully repaired, and wondered if I could really lead the team to any sort of victory in any mission. I went to my Dormitory and sat on my bed, thinking about the choice I had to make. But, I couldn't come to a decision until later tonight....   
  
+X+X+X+X+X+X+   
  
"Umm, General Davis, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the General's open door.   
"Yes, of course, Josh, come right on in," he replied from behind his desk.   
"I have made my choice. I will become leader of the 11th MS Team," I said slowly.   
"Okay, good. Your team is to report to the briefing room at 0800 hours tommorrow. Dismissed!"   
I walked out of the room, and was about to turn the corner to the hallway that leads to my room, but I stopped when I heard voices around the corner.   
"Haha! I just heard, that newbie pilot, Josh Wickert, is going to be the new leader of the 11th MS Team! Here comes the downfall of the Elite 11th MS Team!" the pilot said as he laughed with a friend. Then they left. I walked around the corner and walked slowly to my room.   
  
+X+X+X+X+X+X+   
  
"Good morning, gentlemen," General Davis said as he greeted us as we entered the room. "We have a serious mission here. We have intercepted transmissions that detail a Zeon mission to transport an enhanced Gelgoog suit to a Zeon base many miles from here."   
He continued, "Your mission will be this: You must capture the ship. Bring it to this base. The ship will only have two pilots the suti, and the suit's designer aboard. But, there are two problems. One, the ship being used is a hijacked C-88 Medea transport belonging to us. Second, there are going to be several mobile suits protecting it."   
"Well, this will be a challenge for us, but we can do it," I said, with a plan already worked out in my mind....   
  
+X+X+X+X+X+X+   
  
My plan was working out already. Spies ahead had identified the approaching Medea as the stolen one. As it came closer, I could faintly see the shapes of three Dom Tropens flying through the clouds above the ship. Joe and I took aim at two of the Dom Tropens and fired. We sliced through them, but the third one descended and fired at a random spot with his Bazooka. Unfortunately, the smoke was hindering our shots, and we eventually ran out of power in our Energy Caps. I got angry and drew my Beam Saber.   
"No, Josh, don't take a stupid risk like that," Joe yelled.   
"I'm gonna do what is needed to complete the mission," I calmly replied. I activated my boosters and flew through the smoke. The Dom Tropen pulled out a 90MM Machine Gun and opened fire. My left arm was damaged, but I managed to jab my saber through the torso before he could shoot me anymore.   
I landed on the ground, then we all boosted up to the top of the transport, got out of our GM Customs, and lowered ourselves down to the entry hatch. We easily overtook the ship and pilotted it back to base....


	3. The Zeon Assault

Chapter 3: The Zeon Assault   
  
When we got back to the base, we deposited our GM Customs for repair in the hangar, then headed to the briefing room. The engineer aboard the Medea was brought before a committee including me, Joe, Rob, General Davis, and other Federation officials on our base.   
"Well, well, I guess you weren't ready for this," General Davis said with a smile. "Alright, we want to hear what you know about the new Gelgoog aboard the Medea transport."   
The Zeon engineer gave us an evil grin. "You expect me to reveal to you the specs of one of our suits with nothing in return??"   
Colonel Jones, who was sitting next to me, said, "Well, you could tell us, or get executed like your pilot buddies who are on their way to be executed now. Choose."   
His grin faded, and he said, defeated, "The Gelgoog on board the ship is called the Gelgoog Storm. It's booster power is 1/2 times more powerful as on Anavel Gato's Gelgoog, due to the boosters added to the legs, and the enhanced backpack boosters. It features two Beam Sabers, stored in the arms, and the standard Beam Rifle and the standard 120MM Machine Gun stored on the waist. It was built a long ways away, and despite the fact we got a lot of test data, my superiors still needed more data. So the MS and I were to be sent to a nearby base. Satisfied??"   
"Very", remarked General Davis. He was about to add more when the base rumbled.   
"Haha!!" The engineer laughed. "When we were attacked, I activated the tracking beacon linked to the nearby base. Soon, Zeon Suits will level this place!!!"   
"Josh, Joe, Rob! Get out there and start fighting! and take the 10th, 12th, and 13th MS Teams with you!" the General yelled as he had two soldiers take the engineer to a holding cell. We ran out of the room and ran the entire way to the hangar. They had just finished the repairs on my suit when I jumped in. We were immediately sent out. Zakus and Dom Tropens were appearing all around.   
"How did that base manage to keep this many Mobile Suits?!?!" I shouted as I blasted through a Zaku II. Another one appeared in it's place, and it barely had a chance to shoot before the leader of the 12th MS Team blew his head off. The suits just kept on coming. Suddenly, the ground near us was hit with something heavy.   
"Josh," General Davis said over the transmission, "It looks like were gonna have to deal with some Xamel suits."   
"Crap," I mumbled as I sliced a Dom Tropen in half.   
"Josh! Take this!" Joe yelled as he tossed me a weapon. It was a discarded 360MM Bazooka from a Dom Tropen.   
"This will work very nicely," said, grinning. I turned around and pointed it at a Dom Tropen about to shoot out a round from his Bazooka and fired. The explosion, combined with the explosive power of the other round was enough to wipe out the Dom Tropen along with another one. Another explosion from a Xamel's cannon rocked the battlefield. Another one hit a member of the 13th MS Team, destroying him instantly. I immediately sped off towards the source of the cannon fire, one of the Xamels. He saw me coming and fired several missiles at me. I avoided all but one, which shatered both of my legs and the lower part of my left arm. I fell to the ground. While I was falling, I used my head mounted Vulcan guns to blow a hole in the head. Then, using my right arm with great difficulty, I proped myself up with my shield and used the rest of my Vulcan ammo to blow off his cannon, before collapsing to the ground once again. Joe ran up and finsihed him off with a slash of his saber.   
"I figured you would need a little help when I saw you missing your legs and half of your arm."   
I laughed and replied, "Keen observation, Captain Obvious."   
Joe brought over a Mobile Suit trailer, which carried me and my suit back to the base.   
  
+X+X+X+X+X+X+   
  
"Well, this was the wrong time to terminally damage your Suit, Josh, because we don't have anything else for you to take out," General Davis said as he met me and Joe in the Hangar.   
"What about the Gelgoog??" I asked   
"You don't know how to pilot it!!" he responded, surprised at my stupid question.   
"Do you have another idea??" I asked.   
He stood there for a few more seconds, and yelled to a technician, "Prepair the Gelgoog S. Joshua is going out in it."   
A few minutes later, I was straped into the pilot seat of the Gelgoog S, as it was now known as. I rocketed out of the Hangar at unparalleled speed. I grabbed the controls, and pulled out a Beam Saber. I slashed through a few suits. I pulled out the rifle and shot through some more suits. Suddenly, I lost control of the suit and crashed into a nearby hill. I sat there wondering what happened. Luckily, the armor held up against the crash. I stood up and pressed the wrong button, slamming on my boosters. I flew ahead and stopped myself short of crashing into the base. I fired my rifle and took down one more suit before the pressure in the cockpit from the powerful boosters became too unbearable, and I fainted....


End file.
